Pokemon high school
by AshxxxMay219
Summary: ash goes to highschool and is the school loser then gets a call that changes his life forever


Pokémon High school Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

Ash wake up it's your first day at Blackthorn High

Hurry your going miss breakfast once he heard that he rushed in the shower and came in the kitchen and torn up his breakfast and ran out the door barley making the bus wow almost didn't make it ash thought

Not knowing his first day would be his worst

Wow this school looks amazing he thought to himself

Ash didn't want to start trouble so he put his hoody on and walked to class while walking he turned a corner and accidently bumped into a girl with sapphire eyes he looked up and saw love at first sight

I'm so sorry miss I wasn't looking were I going as he picked up the books for her oh its ok you don't have to call me miss call me May she said giggling ash blushed oh sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is ash nice to meet you as a green haired teen walked up and took her hand who's this loser he said oh drew stop this is ash

He accidently bumped into me an spilled my books he was saying sorry oh ok drew said well I have to get to class so bye May and drew as he started walking Drew said hey ash as he turned and said yea- Drew punched him in the noise and blood went every were and ash fell to the floor. What the fuck drew he just bumped in to me and you hit him god you an asshole call the nurse May said

Meanwhile at lunch May was sitting with her best friends Dawn and Misty, Gary Paul and Barry

HE DID WHAT Dawn said shouting as may told them what happen early on today yeah I feel so bad him a random boy accidently bumped into me and go punched for it I also heard it was his first day at this school and how this always happened at his old school. So you telling me that the kid bumped into you was a loser at his old school Misty said Yeah it sucks trying not to cause trouble and getting hit in the face for it poor loser May said

Was he cute dawn said well to tell you're the truth he was but I don't get why he's a loser when he's cute may said I wish I knew that dawn said Misty noticed hey is that him? May turned around and saw him yeah that's him oh your right May his cute Misty said I agree dawn said we saw him get his lunch I waved to him as he passed he waved back the suddenly some on tripped him as his face went into his food oh god poor kid Dawn said quietly While The hole lunch room burst into laughing he got up angry and walked up and left wow that was hilarious Gary and Barry burst into laughing on the floor

May it was kind of funny as Misty and Dawn couldn't hold it anymore the fell to the floor laughing then May couldn't hold in anymore and started laughing as well

In class Ash was he first in sitting in the back of the classroom when it started everyone noticed his newly black eye drew sat right next to him just to tease Oh shit! Look at the loser Misty said while May and Dawn was shocked when they saw his eye and when class was over ash went to his locker and started opening it

Then drew came and kissed May on the cheek and started to ash May Dawn Misty were looking on as drew went over to ash shit do you think he's going to start something Dawn asked He better not May said angrily

Drew then tapped ash on the shoulder right when we turned around Drew hit him in the other Eye and it turned pink ash felt his eye puff out then drew started kicking him in the face Oh shit lets go as the three girls ran over and tried to tell him to stop While ash was being kicked Gary realized it was his old rival he ran over and punched drew straight in the face he flew back as he rushed over his rival A-ashy Boy are you alright he smiled weakly and pointed at drew right as Gary turned he was Punched Square in the nose and blood fell everywhere Gary fell next to him No Gary! What the fuck Drew where through!May yelled and ran off all of sudden Barry ran in an saw what happen IM GOING TO FINE ALL OF YOU he said everyone sweatdroped Barry, Dawn and misty ran up to May you got some explaining to do Barry said I know I don't know what's up with his attitude lately

Bus ride home 

What the Fuck happen to me today got Suckerpunched three times those pussy afraid to do it to my face bitches Ash though as Gary sat next to him

Wow you never told me that you were coming to this school just if May told me sooner about your name

Wait you know May? Ash asked of course we were talking about you at lunch before you accident in the cafeteria Ash blushed in embarrassment I but you laughed at me he said quietly oh yeah especially May she Laughed so hard she was crying Gary said devious

Really I didn't think she would well she also said some bad things with here friends oh by the way here friends Names are Dawn oh and My Girlfriend Misty. Like what

Ash said oh a hole bunch of stuff like loser and gay that you and they will never go out with you and always ignore you Gary said evilly Really ash said holding back tears (I never thought may would say those kind of things about me) as he thought about it he got off the bus and into his house up stairs and went to sleep

NEXT MORNING 

As ash woke up he took a shower he went down stairs

He heard the phone ring he picked up the phone it was professor oak and he looked like he was crying whats wrong professor oak ash…your mother is dead

I KNOW CLIFFHANGER OWELL CHAPTER 2 TOMMOROW

AND I DON'T OWN POKEMON


End file.
